


Fight

by Lady_Psychedelic



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:22:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24776089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Psychedelic/pseuds/Lady_Psychedelic
Summary: “What would you do if everything was taken away from you?”
Relationships: Charlie Matheson/Bass Monroe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Fight

The wide french windows were opened. The white curtains were billowing with the breeze. Charlie stretched her legs and let out a contented sigh. Next to her, Bass was still breathing hard. Her whole body was still tingling with pleasure.

Finally. Finally it had happened. She was looking at the slim wedding band on her finger. Until the last moment, she had thought it wouldn’t happen. Her mother would said something, Miles would suddenly pull out a gun, ghosts will burst into the church, patriots would arrest Bass. 

Instead, she heard him say his vows, and said hers. They kissed. And the party started and ended. Now, it was only her and Bass for as long as they both lived.

She felt Bass hand on her arm, his fingers found hers. 

“Happy?“

“Yes. It was everything I wanted,“ she whispered but kept the rest of the thought for herself. It would have been everything if her dad and Danny were here too.

“Everything,“ he repeated. He let go and stood up. He went to the windows to look out at the full moon. He was gloriously naked, he didn’t seem to care, much to her delight. She had really picked a good one.

He glanced at her over his shoulder. The sadness in his eyes made he realize she wasn’t the only one feeling a tad bit melancholic on this happy evening.

“What would you do if everything was taken from you?“ His question surprised her but she didn’t think when she answered :

“I’d fight.“ He kept his back at her as she went on, “that’s what I did before. When I lost it all I just kept on fighting. That’s all I can do.“

He finally turned around and came back to the bed. He was lying on his side, his eyes avidly taking in whatever she was offering him with her own gaze. What she felt was something she couldn’t quite express in words. She was happy, happier than she ever thought she could but she could also feel how unstable the earth was beneath her feet. The night was full of whispers and memories, but the future was also shining brightly like the moon.

“What about you?“ She dared to ask. A bitter smile marred his face.

“You know what I did…. I don’t think I’d known how to handle it this time. Losing you, Connor and Miles. I don’t know.“

He leaned forward, his lips barely caressing hers.

“Losing you would be like losing everything.“ 

She sat up and crossed her arms over her chest, keeping the sheet from falling off her naked body.

“That’s kind of morbid for a wedding night.“

He followed her suit, his shoulder against hers, their backs against the bed frame. Nope, this wasn’t what she had imagined her wedding night would be like. But then again, it wasn’t over yet, was it?

“Sorry about that. It’s just…“

“I’ve heard of pre wedding jitters, but post wedding jitters?“ She kept her tone light and teasing but she could clearly see the darkness in his bright blue eyes. She knew what he meant, what he couldn’t say. She could also hear her own ghosts tonight in the breeze. He rewarded her with a smile but he didn’t say anything. She took a deep breath before she plunged in :

“Okay so let’s make a deal. If either of us die before, we don’t give up. We keep on fighting. We keep on doing what we do best. That’s it. But please…. No more Republics. okay?“

“Okay.“

“I promise,“ she added.

“I promise.“

“You may kiss the bride.“ She was smiling when his lips landed on hers. Within minutes, any thoughts of death or losing the other was forgotten : they were too busy losing themselves into each other. 


End file.
